A Father's Warm Embrace
by Creaturess of the Night
Summary: Bella is left with Rosalie and Emmett during the school day due to a hunting trip. What happens when a couple of girls bully her and hurt her in the process? Will Rosalie and Emmett let it stand? How does Carlisle help her? A little Rosalie, Emmett and Bella sibling fluff with mentions of motherly Esme. Mostly Carlisle and Bella Father/Daughter fluff. R. T for swearing and bullying


_**Hello Readers. I found this in a notebook and I can't even remember how old it is. I typed it up and rewrote it so that it was much better. It is a Carlisle and Bella Father/Daughter fluff so I hope you enjoy. I know Rosalie might seem a little out of character but I think you can find the explanation in the writing somewhere. Warning: There are a couple of swearwords in their so if you find them offensive, you do not have to read. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little one-shot and will review. Reviews are the reason I keep writing and keep giving you guys more; so tell me what you think. Please feel free to look at my other stories and I will see you guys soon! Xoxo ~Creaturess of the Night~  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Whatever doesn't belong to her... belongs to yours truly :). **_

Bella was walking down the hall to head to the parking lot to get in her truck and drive to the Cullen house. Edward, Alice, and Jasper had left to go hunting last night and Emmett and Rosalie were going to join them later that day; meaning Bella would be spending the remainder of the afternoon and most of the evening with Carlisle and Esme. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice the foot sticking out into her path until she was sprawled on the ground with her books scattered on the floor around her.

She looked up when she heard laughter all around her but her attention focused on the two girls standing above; the ones who had tripped her. She glared at Lauren and Jessica with anger and hurt as she started to collect her books and papers off the floor.

Lauren landed a kick in her ribs knocking her to the ground as she sneered "Ugly whore."

Bella didn't say a word as she started pushing herself up into a kneeling position until Jessica landed a kick in the same exact spot hissing "Weak slut, Edward should just dump you; you worthless cunt."

Bella whimpered quietly in pain but didn't answer Jessica's rude comments even though she felt her and humiliated from them. Bella quickly gathered her things before getting up and shoving them in her bag as she rushed out the door to her waiting truck, leaving the rude and laughing crowd behind her. She didn't notice Rosalie storming into the crowd after she was out of site with a furious Emmett behind her. She slapped Jessica and Lauren across the face...hard before throwing the both of them against the wall by their throats.

She hissed in a cold and deadly voice "Hurt Bella Swan or humiliate her in any way, shape, or form ever again and I will snap you both like toothpicks. Am I clear?" They nodded frightened before Rosalie dropped them to the floor, turned on her heel and left with Emmett right next to her holding her hand.

He knew that Rosalie secretly like Bella deep down but her jealousy never let her show it and he was extremely proud to see her stand up for Bella like that. Bella was oblivious to the two remaining Cullens as she waited to get out of the parking lot with tears sliding down her cheeks and sniffling breaths filling the cab of the truck.

She finally noticed Emmett standing there and she waved trying to look like she was fine but was failing miserably because Emmett and Rosalie could see that she was still upset; but they knew that Carlisle and Esme would fix that. Bella finally made it out of the parking lot and headed to the Cullen house with tears sliding down her cheeks and silent sobs wracking her body. She pulled up the long winding driveway and saw that Carlisle's Mercedes was parked in the open garage and she wondered briefly if Esme was home as well. She got out of the truck slowly trying to wipe the incessant tears off her cheeks but it was no use; they wouldn't quit flowing.

She barely raised her hand to knock on the door when it was opened and Carlisle was there staring at her with concern. He said "Rosalie and Emmett called to warn me that you would be coming home upset because something happened at the school."

Bella barely managed a nod before tears were rapidly turning into sobs. Carlisle stepped towards with his arms opened for her. She launched herself at him much to the protest of her aching ribs and clung to him as he returned the embrace. He rubbed her back comfortingly and whispered soothing words in her ear. He kissed her head as he sobs slowly subsided. He helped her to the couch, shutting the door behind her as they went; as they took a seat Bella couldn't help but wonder where Esme was.

Carlisle answered like he read her mind "She is at the store getting food for you tonight." Bella nodded and looked down at her hands that were enclosed in Carlisle's.

He asked "What happened Bells?"

She answered "Lauren and Jessica tripped me in front of the whole school, kicked me while I was down, and hurled insults at me; with words in them like whore, slut, and cunt."

Carlisle squeezed her hands and she looked up into his amber colored eyes which were blazing with sincerity as he said "Isabella Marie Swan, don't you listen to them girls for a single second. You are not any of those things, and they are just jealous and spiteful of you. You are a beautiful, independent, strong, witty, intelligent, empathetic young woman that we were blessed to have come into our lives and our family. As such, I will be calling your principal tomorrow because I will not allow my daughter to be treated like this."

Bella smiled at his words and was grateful that he wouldn't call Charlie; she didn't want to think how he would have handled this.

She hugged Carlisle tightly and whispered "Thanks Carlisle."

He answered "Anytime. Now as for your ribs, they are just bruised. They will heal just fine; as long as you rest and relax as much as possible; and try not to hurt yourself too much."

Bella grinned at that and Carlisle smiled as well. She hugged him tightly again and whispered "Thank you for everything Carlisle."

She felt a blush warming her face as he kissed her forehead and answered "Anything for you Bella. I love you."

She whispered back "I love you too...dad."

She couldn't see how Carlisle's eyes brightened and a huge grin broke across his face at those simple words. She pulled back and allowed Carlisle to pull him against his side and she spent the rest of the afternoon until Esme got home comfortable and safe in her second father's embrace.


End file.
